Limpio y Manchado
by Sentenza
Summary: Thor is going to need all of Loki's skills to deafeat Malekith. Too bad he is not thrilled about the price he will have to pay. WARNINGS: Non-con, rough sex, violence, dirty talk, fingering, object insertion, Thor is bonkers, blood, humiliation, top!Thor, somewhat off camera Malekith/Loki.
1. Chapter 1

**Limpio**

It was disgusting, it was degrading, how the elf long and white fingers kept disappearing inside his brother. And disgusting was how the rosy ring of muscles clenched around sharp, dark nails, how Loki's voice resonated in what had once been in Father's throne room. But what was even more disgusting, was the heavy, throbbing weight between his legs.  
Thor brought surreptitiously down a hand to adjust his meat, he really didn't want to, he didn't want to _touch_ himself to the sound of his brother being defiled by his current enemy, but he could not start to fidget and risk to give away his hiding spot.  
He bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut when a fourth finger entered Loki's hole, Thor's action made pointless by the image branded into his brain – Loki's pale hand gripping the dark feathers of Malekith's cloak, Loki's trousers pooled at his ankles, Loki's white ass cheeks marred by red scratches, the elf dark and light lips whispering in his ear – when Malekith had barged into the throne room Thor barely had the time to hide, Surtur's sword wrapped in the heavy fold of his dark cloak.

"Please...!"  
"Who would have thought I'd end up making a Prince of Asgard dance on my fingers?"

Thor wanted to vomit, vomit and smash Malekith's skull against his golden floor and dislocate his fingers and throw Loki to the ground and...

"Come on, little one, open your sweet mouth- Ah, yes!... You were starved, weren't you?"  
"Mmmh..."

One of Thor's big hand flew down to strangle his cock, half of his face smashed against a wide column wrapped in shadows and the other half free to take in the dark elf, feeding the obscenely purple head of his chalk-pale dick to his brother, the alien coloring making it appear like a poisonous _amanita_ wet with dew. He squeezed his cock harshly to punish and to stop the twitches that shook it with every chugging sound the elf made every time he opened Loki's throat with his engorged shaft.  
He gripped even harder, he didn't care if he caused himself permanent damage, he didn't care if he ended up crushing one of his testicles, he needed the pain. He needed it to stop the anger and lust and frenzy to mount inside him and ride his berserkr. How could that treacherous snake do this to him? His brother? It wasn't Loki's fault... But it had to be. That dirty little wench must had bespelled him, because Thor had never – NEVER- thought of such filth! He had never thought of his bother's mouth wen he received his first blowjob from Sif; he had never thought of going out, into the night, and find young men, with dark hair and pale skin; he had never thought of throwing his little bother, when he was only twelve, to the floor and take him until he bled, like he had seen one of the palace guards do in the stables with a serving girl!  
He looked at the reflection of his eye against the polished surface of the column, the image soffused by his humid breath, the summer blue sky of his eyes eclipsed by a dark sun.

"Bend over, yes... I heard Jotun bitches have skins of ice but cores of molten lava. Is it true, princeling?"  
"Ma- … Malek-...!"  
"Ah! You are such a tight fit! I guess your Father didn't let the palace guards have their fun with you."

He sank his teeth in the inside of his cheeks when he noticed the hand still on his crotch, squeezing rhythmically with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, Thor's feverish mind letting him believed he could hear the softer, slightly delayed sound of testicles heavy with elven seed, smacking against his brother's own.

"Take it-Ah!... Take it!"

Every grunt and whimper was a like a cruel crop, making his heart gallop faster and faster, making his heated blood rush through his veins and his extremities tingle, like he had stuck his hands and feet in an anthill and his lungs were breathing in mud.

"In my new Reign... This will be you place, Prince Loki... On your hands and knees, with a length wedged so deep... Inside you, you will feel it in your throat. Would you... Like that?"

When Malekith's shout ricocheted against the gilded ceiling, Thor's only solace was that his weeping cock, still remained unspent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Manchado**

Jane stepped back into the shadows when she heard urgent steps come toward the stables where Thor had left her, the path to the vault in the bowels of the palace a too dangerous road for an untrained human like her, he had said. She almost gave a shout when the wooden doors banged open and something gaunt and bony was hurled inside with force.  
"Get up!"  
"Thor! You are back, I- …!"  
"I said GET UP!"  
Thor wasn't even acknowledging her presence, his burning blue eyes fixed on Loki's figure, still trembling on the dirty floor and making to move to obey his brother. Jane stifled a gasp when she finally took in Loki's appearance. He hadn't look particularly dignified when Thor had retrieved him from his cage, but now his skin was clammy and pale, his humble clothing askew and kept barely together and his bony limbs shivering with effort.  
"You are mad..." Loki rasped out, his voice too trembling and frail.  
"What happen-...!"  
With a bellow of rage and one long stride, Thor was over him in the blink of an eye, one of his meaty fist encircling a bone-white wrist like a living manacle and dragging Loki toward a low hanged rod. Jane looked on, petrified with terror and disbelief -maybe Loki had betrayed them to the elves, maybe he had broken his word, maybe he had... - watching Loki struggle feebly against the ropes now securing his wrists to the rod, and keeping in body vulnerably bent. The sound of dark green breaches being thorn was obscenely loud in the stillness of the stables at night.  
"You filthy whore!"  
"Thor, what are you doing?!" because there was no betrayal grievous enough to justify what Thor was going to do.  
"You _liked_ it, didn't you?"  
"Thor!"  
Jane shouted the god's name, trying to overpower Thor's mad bellowing, her small hands grabbing his arms, crisscrossed with bulging veins and slick with sweat; in and instant she found herself on the ground, the shock and the suddenness blocking the pain in her back and hip.  
"Leave." he rasped out.  
"Thor, please- !"  
"LEAVE!"  
In all honesty she would have, it was clear she could do nothing for Loki, and she surely couldn't go and search for help outside, but her hearth was trying to beat out of her throat and her legs were trembling too much, so she grasped at the humid straw under her hand and did nothing.  
"Disgusting harlot..." Thor muttered, his hand grasping one of the full buckets the stableboys had left there in the commotion after the first, sudden attack of the elves. Loki hissed when the freezing water hit his naked backside, its cold little tongues running down his bruised thighs and pooling at his feet.

"You dirty, soiled, foul..." buckets after buckets was poured over the bent figure, his skin going rosy with the cold and his limbs trembling from the strain of the position.  
"Let it out! Let that filth out!" Thor shouted, his calloused thumbs digging in the wet flesh around Loki's opening, trying to force the clenched ring open. When Loki shook madly his head, he grabbed a pair of bridles, and hit him with force, the metal bits and loops attached to the long stripes of leather, rising sores and welts on the delicate skin of his buttocks.  
"You are mad, Thor! You have gone mad!" Loki sobbed hysterically.  
"You like it? You like having that fouls elven seed inside you?! Is that it, brother?!"  
"No, no-!"  
"I should have know that something so perverted as you, would cherish being stuffed with the cum of every lowlife that steps on his path!" he said, one hand reaching an abandoned cloth on the floor. He wrapped it around two of his thick fingers and brought it against Loki's entrance.  
"You left me no choice, Loki..."  
Loki let out a desperate wail when the rough rag scraped past his opening and started to rub at his inner walls.  
"STOP, THOR! STOP, PLEA-AKH!"  
"You are my brother, Loki, MINE! How dare you... How dare you?!"  
Thor's cloth covered fingers where flying in and out of the abused opening, stopping just long enough to dip inside one of the buckets and rinse away Malekith's thick fluid. With every passage the delicate skin became redder and redder and Loki could feel each layer of skin that was being scraped away and the places where blisters were already forming. He let out a strangled yell when Thor retrieved his fingers but let the cloth partially inside, hanging heavy with moisture against the back of his thighs, giving him some short-lived respite, because soon Thor's fingers were back at his opening, pushing what was left hanging out inside his rectum.  
"What are you- Gh! … What are you doing?!"  
Thor didn't stop until all of the fabric found its way inside of him, the heavy lump of cloth in his bowls making him wheeze and pant, then he reached two of his fingers inside and dragged it all out, the wet, squelching sound covered only by Loki's shocked scream. It was only Thor's arm lopped around his waist that prevented him from collapsing to the ground.  
"I'm doing this... because I love you, brother." said Thor, his only free had reaching toward shelf nearby and grabbing on of the bristly brushes used on the horses.  
"No more, please... No more..." Loki sobbed dejectedly, his face red and puffy from crying and shame. He muffled a scream against his arm, when his brother started to drag the bush hard between his cheeks, his legs kicked out tiredly when the bristles bite in to the living flesh of his skinned crack.  
When the first beads of blood started to appear, finally, Thor came.

Final.

Strange ending is strange. Whoa, I don't know if I'm completely satisfied with the ending... But whatever! :D


End file.
